The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
As previously mentioned, computer networks may be used to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. In some instances, the shared data may be identified with a uniform resource locator (URL) that provides an address or location for the data. In one example, a user may be presented with a URL on a display of the computer. The user may view the URL and desire to access the data, file, program, etc. represented by the presented URL. In some cases, the URL may shortened to an abbreviated version of the original URL. In some instances, data associated with the URL may be malicious. As a result, when the user clicks on the URL (either the original or the shortened version), the computer may access malicious content. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for providing a secure URL shortening service.